1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dynamometers and more particularly to electronic dynamometers for measuring the power and speed of rotating drive shafts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore twist in a shaft due to torsion has been measured from precisely aligned index and reference marks spaced axially apart on the shaft when unloaded. Mechanical alignment of the marks limited the accuracy of alignment and their number and thus the results obtained.